deviant_fightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Koby Dominic/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (Scene takes place in an urban city with an instrumental of Eminem's "The Real Slim Shady" throughout. Koby Dominic is shown driving his car across the streets..) * Koby (v/o): "I don't know if any of you know Jimmy Randalf, but he my homie. My name is Koby Dominic, by the way." (He meets his old friend Jimmy at a parking lot.) * Jimmy: "Hey, dude! Check this out!" (Koby parks his car and gets out.) * Koby: "What the fuck is this." * Jimmy: "I was given this invitation to some tournament called Brutal Fists. This one is for you." (Koby recieves an invitation for him and sees it's for the Brutal Fists tournament.) * Koby: "Brutal Fists? Sounds like an underground fight club to me." * Jimmy: "Yeah, but check out the address." (Koby looks at the address (which isn't even being shown to us, BTW) and finds out where it is.) * Koby: "So this is where it is." (Koby walks across the streets, looking for that tournament.) * Koby (v/o): "I'm gonna guess Brutal Fists is some new kind of tournament, just about hearing of it. Guess it must be something worth fighting at." Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Koby Dominic walking into the scene.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! Koby Dominic is one step further to becoming the champ!" * Koby: "What's next?" (Koby hears loud stomping noises) * Koby: "Uh oh." (Suddenly, a monster called the Plasma Juggernaut is released and ready to fight.) * Referee: "Koby must now face the Plasma Juggernaut, a hulking monster composed of plasma and gold connecting together to form the body of this powerful golem!" (The Plasma Golem roars at Koby, who tumbles down. He gets up afterwards.) * Koby: "AW HELL NAW!!! This is some fucked-up World of Warcraft shit right here!" Final Boss Cutscene (Koby Dominic defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Koby is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets him.) * Edmund: "Greetings, Koby." * Koby: "Who the fuck are you?" * Edmund: "I am Edmund Gareth, otherwise known as the Mad Alchemist." * Koby: "You hosting this tournament?" * Edmund: *smirks* "Indeed, my good man. I created this tournament as a means to find the toughest fighters in this orld." * Koby: "Let me guess, this is like one of these fighting games and shit where there's a tournament hosted by some crazy dude for evil purposes." * Edmund: "HAH! Evil? I prefer to be called "mad", if you want my honest thoughts. But yeah, it's like that. If you win, I'll let you go with your prize money. If you lose, I'll absorb the life source as well as your fighting skills and transfer them into my homunculi army. Only then will I rule the world!" * Koby: "I FUCKIN' KNEW IT!" (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) * Edmund: "Now you will see the power that is the Mad Alchemist! Die!" Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) * Koby: "Yo man, what the fuck is wrong with you? You get your ideas from fighting game supervillains or something?" * Edmund: "Heh heh heh heh. I don't waste time playing videogames like you do, Mr. Dominic. I just wanted to find a way to obtain power." (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund) * Ogoleithus: "And trying to be the god of this world was a big mistake you little shit!" (Ogoleithus stabs Edmund in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) * Koby: "WHOA!!!" * Ogoleithus: "This is for double crossing me!" (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tumbles down dead.) * Ogoleithus: "You think you have won? Well think again!" * Koby: "Wait, I thought it was over... what's going on?" * Ogoleithus: "You wanna know something? Edmund swore allegiance to me but I never thought he cared solely about slapping me in the face and becoming a god to be feared! So maybe you shouldn't worry about him anymore." * Koby: "O...K." * Ogoleithus: "It is ME you should be worried about!" Ending Cutscene (Koby Dominic is seen walking alongside the park with Ice Cube's "Good Day" playing throughout.) * Koby (v/o): "Man, after what I just got myself through, I feel like I need to take a break from fighting. Maybe I should do something else." (Koby sees a bunch of kids play basketball. One of the kids see him and asks if he wants to play.) * Kid #1: "Hey mister, wanna play with us?" * Koby: "You know what? I sure do." (One of the kids passes the ball to Koby and as he steps into the park basketball, he dribbles the balls, gets pass the kids and jumps up to the hoop with a slam dunk.) * Kids'':'' "COOL!" (Koby hops off of the hoop.) * Koby: "Yeah, I don't know if you know anything about me, but before I got myself into what I am, I've always played basketball." * Kid #2: "Hey, I know you! Didn't you fight in some tournament the other day?" (Koby sits down on a bench and tells the kids about his expirience in the Brutal Fists tournament.) * Koby: "Boy, you kids would not believe this. It all started with an invitation." (Scene cuts to the Brutal Fists logo before cutting to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) Category:Subpages